A little bit ironic world
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Cuando las cosas no te salen como quieres, dedicado a Gabz por su cumpleaños, es Yaoi Kai x Yuriy.


_Autora: Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari_

_Título: Pequeño e irónico mundo._

_Clasificación: no sé, tal vez PG16, contiene intento de Lemon y es Yaoi por supuesto._

_Dedicado a: Gabz, por su cumpleaños._

_Pareja: Kai x Yuriy_

_Summary: Cuando las cosas no te salen como tu las planeas (soy mala con los summarys, mejor lean).

* * *

_

_PEQUEÑO E IRÓNICO MUNDO._

Ese día, al medio día, en la mitad de la nada, el sofocante calor del verano dejaba caer sus latigazos sobre el ardiente asfalto, calentando de igual manera la arena alrededor del camino, haciendo imposible durante algunas horas el poder ver rastro de vida alguno, pues si alguien duda que en los desiertos existe presencia del reino animal, es un tonto. Debería de observar mejor.

Justo ahí, sobre el asfalto, un pequeño reptil se deslizaba, arrastrando la panza y las patas contra el piso, hasta detenerse exactamente a la mitad de la carretera, donde alzó la cabeza y estiró el cuello, tratando de calentar su diminuto cuerpo.

Contemplaba entonces la sabandija el cielo azul, limpio de nubes y escuchaba en silencio, cuando de pronto se oyó un murmullo, un leve ronroneo que procedía de alguna parte de aquel gran vacío, que conforme avanzaban los segundos, ese ruido se iba convirtiendo en un temblor de asfalto, alertando al animal de sangre fría que de inmediato se puso en marcha. Si bien no había terminado de cruzar la línea negra de la carretera cuando un enorme monstruo de acero pasó cual centella por el camino, levantando aire y arena formando una nube que impedía por un momento el paso del sol.

Pero al lagarto no le importó, pues mientras se perdiera entre la caliente arena del desierto, seguiría vivo por un buen rato...

* * *

La pintura negra y los rines cromados de aquel vehículo descapotado desprendían reflejos enceguecedores a su paso. En el interior, los asientos color sangre, contrastaban con las botas y el pantalón de cuero negro, acompañadas de una camisa del mismo tono con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba, con los dos últimos botones sin abrochar, dejando entrever la piel nívea que se ocultaba tras ella.

El aire caliente agitaba hebras de fuego, el brillo del sol rebotaba en sus pupilar rubíes. " In The End" de Linkin Park resonaba a todo volumen en las bocinas estereofónicas del Ferrari mientras los dedos de Kai tamborileaban sobre el volante de madera.

Estaba en la víspera de su cumpleaños. Siempre pasaba por alto una fecha como esa, sólo era un día más en el calendario, pero en esta ocasión, era diferente...

Sonrío de forma leve cuando las últimas notas de la melodía sonaron, había algo en esa voz que le hacia olvidar todo y a la vez contemplar la belleza del paisaje que lo rodeaba: los cactos, la arena en su rostro, las montañas rocosas contra el cielo azul... la sirena de la patrulla que empezó a seguirlo desde un par de kilómetros atrás por no prestar atención al limite de velocidad. (u)

- Qué estupidez - se dijo aún con la sonrisa en los labios - Quizá me manden a la silla eléctrica por casi embarrar a un bicho rastrero en el pavimento.

Tal vez fue el calor, o quizás sentido común, el hecho fue que se detuvo, después de varios kilómetros de frenética persecución, que a él le parecieron los más divertidos de todo aquel trayecto, y habría seguido así, hasta perderlos o volcarlos, de no ser porque tenía otras cosas en mente...

Apagó el motor y esperó con los brazos aún sobre el volante a que el hombre de uniforme llegara a su lado.

- Se cree muy gracioso, verdad? - dijo con voz autoritaria. Kai solamente volteó el rostro, sin romper su posición. - sus papeles - ordenó.

-¿Es necesario, Llevo algo de prisa ¿sabe? - añadió con sarcasmo, mientras su risa se reflejaba en los vidrios ahumados del tipo.

- Baje del auto - ordenó. Hiwatari bufó al oír aquello, pero si quería terminar el día en una celda¿qué más daba pelearse con el sujeto, no sería la primera vez que lo detuvieran por una cosa así, es más, ya era en cierta forma parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, esta vez pensó las cosas. Estiró su brazo y abrió la portezuela de la guantera, donde traía todos los papeles, permisos y todas aquellas cosas que le hubieran servido en situaciones anteriores, pero como siempre, en esos casos prefirió meterse en problemas.

De un salto pasó por encima de la puerta del auto, cayendo de pie justo frente al agente, el era más pequeño que él, pero que aun así el agente no se dejó intimidar. Kai le entregó los papeles y espero, recargándose en el frente del auto y cruzando los brazos, observando divertido el rostro del hombre que intentaba descifrar el "extraño" idioma de los documentos. El peliazul pensó que el tipo era un tonto, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y dejar que el hombre hiciera su trabajo.

Esperó y miró. El calor comenzaba a hacerlo sudar, sus ropas estaban húmedas y su rostro bañado en sudor. Se estaba desesperando, demasiado lento el tipo, demasiado calor, demasiado de todo. Quizá las gafas que portaba el otro sujeto combinarían a la perfección son su atuendo, además de protegerlo del molesto reflejo del sol en el cofre del auto.

Consideró el tomarlas prestados de manera indefinida, cuando un nuevo intruso llegó a la escena: un joven motociclista pasó justo detrás de ellos levantando el polvo y haciendo volar las papeletas que el transito estaba a punto de entregarle a Kai; por lo visto, llevaba igual o mas prisa que el mismo Hiwatari, que sólo alcanzo a ver el sol eclipsado en la chamarra del chico de la Harley, que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Pero eso no paro allí, una vez que todo volvía a la calma, a lo lejos, quizás a unos ocho o diez metros, Kai vio algo sobre el pavimento, algo pequeño y quizá insignificante. Camino hacia allá, haciendo caso omiso del que lo estaba multando.

El tránsito murmuró algo en voz baja, negando con la cabeza, mientras veía al joven peliazul que se alejaba de él y que en algún momento se agacho para, al parecer, recoger algo de la carpeta asfáltica.

Hiwatari tomó entre sus dedos el objeto y sonrió satisfecho. La suerte estaba de su lado en esta ocasión. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, tomó la papeleta y los anteojos del hombre y se los puso. Y, antes de que éste pudiera reclamarle, lo volteo a ver de una manera fría y que causaba escalofríos parando en seco con ello al agente que no hizo más que dar media vuelta, entrar en su vehículo y regresar por donde vino, mientras el peliazul prendía el motor y aceleraba para continuar su camino.

* * *

Aquello no le pareció nada divertido, estaba a la mitad de la carretera con el caballo de acero averiado. No, no se le había agotado el combustible, era algo en la maquinaria, se había descompuesto y no tenía la herramienta necesaria para repararla.

Pateó una piedra, maldiciendo su suerte, no sabía que tan lejos estaba del poblado más próximo. El calor era infernal... ¡38º C era infernal para cualquiera! Pero antes de desesperarse hizo a un lado del camino su vehículo y se paro en la carpeta asfáltica para pedir que lo llevaran, y de ser posible, también a la motocicleta...

No transcurrieron ni quince minutos desde que se quedó varado, y ya le parecía una eternidad. Recordaba haber visto a un sujeto en un automóvil negro, siendo amonestado por un transito. Pensó que en ese momento era afortunado por no haberlo detenido, pero ahora se arrepentía de ello. Su única esperanza, quizá, era el conductor de aquel auto, siempre y cuando no hubiese tomado otro camino.

Kai avanzaba con gran velocidad a través de la línea recta de la carretera. Aún continuaba manejando con un solo brazo, pues con el otro sujetaba su cigarrillo y la cadena que recogió del camino.

Examinó detenidamente el objeto; en realidad era pequeño y lleno de grasa, pero era nuevo relativamente. Aún no podía explicarse de qué manera pudo caerse del vehículo de ese muchacho de cabellos rojos.

- Es un verdadero idiota – murmuró entre labios – Solamente a él pueden sucederle estas cosas. -

De pronto algo capto su atención: más adelante, estaba Yuriy, a un lado del camino, con el brazo levantado pidiendo ser llevado. Kai no podía creer que todo saliera mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se detuvo unos metros más adelante de Kai, que corrió para alcanzarlo. Estaba a punto de subirse cuando pudo ver con claridad quien era el conductor..

- ¿Tú?- dijo sorprendido - sólo esto me faltaba - añadió con fastidio...

-¿Te llevo? – preguntó el peliazul, haciendo caso omiso a los ademanes de Ivanov.

- No gracias – dijo de forma tajante – esperaba a cualquier otro pero… ¿tenías que ser exactamente tú, el único en este endemoniado lugar?

Hiwatari levantó una ceja al oír eso.

- De acuerdo .– respondió.– pero apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes en donde estas… ¿o me equivoco?.

- El mundo es demasiado pequeño – musitó en voz baja para al siguiente instante quedarse callado, observando detenidamente al peliazul.

Kai se recorrió hacia el asiento del copiloto, para estar más cerca del chico. Apoyó su brazo derecho en el respaldo y subió una pierna en el asiento - ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con ironía.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien¡Estoy perdido! –aceptó agitando los brazos – pero de ninguna manera iré contigo.

- ¿Entonces qué harás? – replicó - ¿esperar a que pasen los demás participantes del campeonato? – Kai le hizo entonces una seña a Yuriy para que se acercara más a él - Dime… si estas extraviado ¿De qué manera van a saber donde estas? A cada uno se le dio su respectiva invitación y mapa ¿dónde están los tuyos?

- Los olvidé – dijo agachando la cabeza – en alguna parte.

Detrás de los anteojos el peliazul parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de contener la risa, pero que en algún momento se escapó de sus labios

- Baka ¿quieres dejar de reírte? –

- Baka, Baka, Baka, … - murmuró mientras movía la cabeza ¿Quieres que te lleve? – insistió de nuevo como al principio.

- No gracias – dijo en un suspiro

Kai se encogió de hombros ante la rotunda negativa – Como gustes. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer – De un pequeño salto regresó al asiento del piloto, y como hubiera hecho la ocasión anterior, hizo rugir el motor y se alejó con rapidez, levantando el polvo y la basura, agitando los cabellos pelirrojos de Yuriy, que se había cubierto el rostro. Sin embargo, algo se estampó contra su cara cuando bajó los brazos. Con fastidio se percató de que aquel enorme pedazo de papel era un mapa, un mapa que en el centro tenía un agujero con las orillas quemadas, seguramente obra del peliazul. El chico supo entonces que en ese sitio era donde él se localizaba y que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una estación de servicio.

Levantó la mirada hacia la carretera por donde Kai partió, y comenzó a sonreír.

* * *

Las horas avanzan lentas cuando la rutina diaria consiste en no hacer nada. Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en este lugar: la vieja camioneta bajo el cobertizo, inservible hacía más de tres décadas, oxidándose poco a poco y cayéndose a pedazos; el viento hirviente meneando los letreros de "ice" y "gas", trayendo de aquí para allá los arbustos secos que rodaban por el piso, chocando contra las máquinas expendedoras, clásicas de una gasolinera de los años 60's, en una de las cuales se recargaba una silla de madera, donde reposaba los años el encargado: un anciano de pelo cano, seco de carnes y con la piel surcada por gruesas arrugas. Su única compañía era un gran maltés echado a sus pies.

El viejo alzó la vista hacia el camino. Divisó a lo lejos un pequeño punto metálico que se hacía más grande conforme avanzaba. Se dio cuenta que era un joven con cabellos rojos, que llevaba el torso descubierto y una gruesa capa de sudor que se limpiaba de manera constante de su frente con el dorso de la mano, pero aun así, la sal se le pegaba en los ojos, en sus labios… y ardía.

Cuando Yuriy arribó finalmente, tenía más de una hora de caminata, arrastrando la Harley desde donde se había quedado hasta la gasolinera.

- ¿Dónde puedo arreglarla? – pregunto sin mas, refiriéndose a la motocicleta.

- Fíjate allá atrás, tal vez encuentres algo que te pueda servir – contestó el anciano sin moverse de su lugar.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo. Yuriy tomó su motocicleta y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la estación, a un lado del cobertizo donde se hallaba la camioneta. Entró en él esperando encontrar algo que le fuera dé utilidad.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron este lugar? – se preguntó cuando una nube de polvo y telarañas se abalanzó sobre él. Estaba revolviendo los viejos enceres, convertidos en cacharros, cuando una tabla se desprendió del techo y estuvo a punto de caerle en la cabeza.

- _¡Ah, rayos!- _escuchó el viejo gritar. Todos los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos desobligados, pensó para sí.

- Je, y hablando de revoltosos, aquí llega otro – se trataba del peliazul que llegaba en ese momento, estacionando el auto justo enfrente del anciano al que ni siquiera miró. Después de que Kai bajara del auto y dirigirse a buscar algunas cosas, el veterano se incorporó de su silla y, como fuera su costumbre, tomó la manguera de la máquina y se dispuso a llenar el tanque.

Las bolsas crujían con su gélido contenido. El sol provocaba que a su paso dejaran una estela helada y un rastro húmedo, pues apenas eran expuestas al calor comenzaban a derretirse.

Kai tomó otro par y las llevó al auto. Había dejado sobre el asiento trasero las primeras dos mientras iba a buscar el resto, y como el calor era tan sofocante, abrió una bolsa y tomó algunos cubos, mismos que empezó a deslizar por su cuello y la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejando pequeños caminos helados y húmedos por su piel.

El viejo sólo observaba, tenía demasiados años de vida como para no darse cuenta que ese chico era algo extraño, al igual que el otro que intentaba reparar su vehículo allá atrás, en el cobertizo y que seguramente estaría igual o más insolado que el propio Hiwatari.

Los ojos azules se alzaron, y para su sorpresa, se cruzaron en ese momento con otros ojos, pero de color rubíe. Sí, Yuriy había visto a Kai desde el momento en que se estacionó, así como todo el ir y venir con las bolsas de hielo, pero al contrario de Ivanov, Hiwatari aún no lo había visto o eso aparentaba.

Kai le sonrió de forma burlesca, al darse cuenta de que Yuriy clavó la mirada en las bolsas que estaban en el coche, claro, él estaba a punto de un choque calórico mientras el pelirrojo devoraba literalmente los cubos helados.

Como si disfrutara de la mala suerte de Yuriy, el peliazul tomó todas la bolsas y de un solo movimiento las arrojó en la cajuela, quizá tratando de evitar que alguien se las llevara o las viera con desesperación, con lo que consiguió hacer enojar al otro joven.

Aún con la sonrisa burlesca en los labios, Kai se encaminó hacia allá, hacia esa máquina averiada de acero, llevando en la mano todavía algunos cubos de hielo.

Yuriy se le acercó también, de manera retadora.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Kai¿Te burlas acaso de mi mala fortuna?

- ¿Quieres callarte? – acto seguido, tomó un hielo entre sus dedos y lo acercó a los labios del otro.

- Abre la boca – Dicho esto introdujo el frío obsequio que Yuriy tragó entero mientras lamía suavemente los dedos del peliazul.

- Gracias… - le dijo – ese mapa me fue de gran ayuda –

- ¿En serio crees eso? – Yuriy no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Con un solo golpe, Kai lo tiró boca abajo y lo apresó contra el suelo mientras éste le gritaba: - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo¡Suéltame! – pero en lugar de eso, sacó un juego de esposas y las puso en las manos de Yuriy. Era obvio que tuvo otro encuentro de tipo policiaco después de dejarlo a mitad del desierto, pues tenía al menos, otro par guardado entre sus ropas.

- Oigan¿qué ocurre aquí? – gritó el viejo al ver lo que sucedía.

- No se preocupe por nada – le contestó el peliazul decía mientras sujetaba la cabeza del muchacho contra el suelo – es sólo que vengo persiguiendo a este incendiario desde hace bastante tiempo y por fin pude atraparlo.

-/_¿Incendiario¿Acaso ha perdido la razón/- _pensaba en medio de ese teatro.

- Así es buen hombre – continuó Kai. Y para sorpresa de todos, también traía la placa de un agente, que enseñó de manera fugaz al anciano intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Kai. ¡Suéltame ya! – balbuceó

- Guarda silencio si no quieres que te amordace –

- Quítame estas cosas, sabes que no es justo – pero el otro no lo escuchó, simplemente levantó al chico y se lo echó al hombro, mientras éste se retorcía y pataleaba como si tuviera un berrinche, mismo que terminó cuando Kai lo dejó caer boca abajo en el asiento trasero del auto.

- ¡Por lo menos ten más cuidado! – protestó

- Te dije que guardaras silencio – le repitió. Kai se dio la vuelta olvidándose por un instante del chico. Se dirigió a donde el viejo y cruzó algunas palabras con él mientras Yuriy pateaba y maniobraba tratando de darse vuelta en el asiento. Cuando al fin alcanzó su objetivo, se sentó, pensaba en gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Kai, pero para sorpresa suya, él ya se encontraba de nuevo a un lado del coche.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – se burlaba mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven.

- Sí – dijo enojado – Eres un mentiroso, esto no estaba en los plgmnskf…! – sin embargo no pudo desahogarse, el peliazul lo amordazó como le había advertido, y de nuevo lo tiró sobre el asiento, echándole encima la chamarra de piel que traía la primera vez que lo vio. No quería que supiera a dónde se dirigía.

- Gracias por todo – dirigiéndose al encargado – y disculpe las molestias – y metiendo la llave del encendido, partió llevándose a su prisionero.

* * *

Yuriy despertó de manera brusca cuando su cuerpo cayó contra la cama. Todavía seguía esposado y con el pañuelo en la boca. Hiwatari lo había llevado a quién sabe qué lugar, pero el hecho era que continuaba siendo cautivo. Batalló como lo hiciera en la ocasión anterior, tratando de voltearse y quedar boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo. A su lado veía la silueta negra del peliazul, que entraba y salía del garaje hacia una de las habitaciones que supuso era el baño, pues entre su ir y venir cargaba con las bolsas de hielo, y cuando desaparecía de su vista dentro de aquella pieza contigua escuchaba con claridad cómo Kai rasgaba las bolsas y vaciaba su contenido, produciendo el choque de los hielos un ruido de porcelana sorda. Quizá contra una tina.

Terminado aquel ritual, Kai fue a donde estaba Yuriy que literalmente lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

- No te preocupes, esto será rápido – Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó entonces en su rostro, al tiempo que agitaba las llaves de las esposas frente a los ojos del chico.

- ahora quiero que te comportes mientras te suelto, o de lo contrario te irá muy mal ¿comprendes?-

- ¡Mmmfghj! –fue la respuesta del chico mientras se agitaba en el colchón.

-¿Qué dices? No puedo entenderte – Kai se reía. Volteó entonces a Yuriy y le quitó los grilletes que lo privaban parcialmente de su libertad, el chico de pelo rojo se tornó de improviso y le respondió tratando de golpearlo .Para esto el peliazul ya se le había tirado encima, apresando nuevamente sus brazos, y tras una pequeña lucha que no duró más allá de cinco o seis minutos, Kai tenía las manos del otro de nueva cuenta esposadas contra los barrotes de la cama.

-No quiero que te vayas de aquí en lo que me baño ¿de acuerdo? – murmuró muy cerca de su rostro.

Yuriy dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, mientras su mirada parecía decir "¿crees que pueda escapar estando así?" a lo que le peliazul sonrío satisfecho. Se levanto entonces de encima del joven y se dirigió a la ducha, donde después de quitarse la ropa, efectivamente, se metió en la bañera que rebosaba de hielo y agua helada.

Podría decirse que aquello que sentía era un paro cerebral. Claro, con la cabeza y el cuerpo sumergidos en tanto hielo era lógico. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí metido¿Veinte, treinta minutos? En realidad eso no era importante, pues gozaba de esa gélida sensación contra toda su piel, sintiendo cómo pequeñas agujas se clavaban en cada uno de sus poros, matando con ello el infierno del verano.

No obstante, eso debía terminar. de un solo movimiento salió de la bañera, escurriendo agua mezclada con diminutos témpanos que rodaron por el piso y se estrellaron en pequeños fragmentos adiamantados.

Kai tomó una toalla y la ató a su cintura. Regresó a la cama, junto a Yuriy, que a diferencia de él, tenía la piel enrojecida y pegajosa por la sal y el sudor. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, signo de otro inútil intento de escapar.

El peliazul subió a la cama, justo a los pies de Yuriy arrodillándose entre sus piernas y acercando sus labios a su oído.

-Debes tener calor ¿cierto? Déjame ayudarte – acto seguido, posó las manos en las piernas del chico, clavándole las uñas – Aquí está el problema – añadió – demasiada mezclilla – y sin decir nada más, jaló los pantalones de este, bajándoselos de una sola vez junto a los boxers.

- Así está mejor -

- GHGFSMM! - trató de gritar Yuriy. Kai se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando a besar su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo, conteniendo a un chico que trataba en vano de rechazarlo, que sentía la piel fría del peliazul contra la suya, como un alivio a la sofocación de aquel día, peleando por librar sus brazos y evitar que ese peliazul siguiera forzándolo de esa manera, pero fue inútil. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kai lo tenía a su entera disposición, el día siguiente era su cumpleaños, que mejor regalo que ese, el poder disfrutar del pelirrojo, beso de nueva cuenta su cuello, acercándose lentamente a el lóbulo de este.

Este es el mejor cumpleaños que puedo tener.- y dicho esto descendió nuevamente por su cuello en el cual dio leves mordiscos, dejando algunas marcas en este, para continuar descendiendo a las ya erectas tetillas del peliazul, Yuriy solto un gemido al sentir como la boca de Kai lamía ávidamente sus tetillas, de manera lenta y sensual, mientras una de las manos de este acriciaba su otro pezón y la otra se dirigía lentamente al miembro del pelirrojo, tocando levemente el miembro de este, el cual exhalo un gemido más eminente, para después lamer el otro pezón que antes estaba siendo acariciado, la mano de Kai que se encargaba del miembro del pelirrojo comenzo a moverse tomando el miembro del pelirrojo haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, Yuriy quería gemir, pero sus gemidos fueron callados por la boca del bicolor, la cual se había unido a la de el, de nuevo Kai descendió al pecho de este, pero solo paso su boca dejando un camino de saliba por el pecho de este, se detuvo un momento en el ombligo del pelirrojo, introduciendo su lengüa mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos la cintura del pelirrojo, después de humedecerlo, continuo su recorrido por el abdomen del pelirrojo hasta llegar al miembro de este, antes de tomar de nueva cuenta el miembro del pelirrojo se volteo a verlo, las miradas de ambos chocaron, Yuriy tenía las majillas levemente sonrojadas, Kai lamió sus labios al ver al pelirrojo en esas circunstancias, el carmín en sus mejillas y el cabello alborotado hacían ver al pelirrojo muy sexy, tomó con una mano el miembro de este y con la otra sujeto fuertemente las caderas del pelirrojo para atraerlo hacia si, con su mano comenzó a frotar el miembro del pelirrojo, para después de un solo movimiento introducirlo a su boca, esta vez Yuriy no pudo reprimir un gemido más fuerte, Kai lamía el miembro de este de arriba abajo, primero llegaba hasta los testículos de este, para después subir hasta la punta del miembro de Yuriy en la cual daba pequeñas succiones y a la cual lamía como si se tratara de una paleta formando círculos con su lengüa, para después introducirse el miembro del pelirrojo hasta lo más hondo de su boca, cada vez que lo hacía, el pelirrojo exhalaba gemidos más fuertes, la mano que antes sujetaba la cintura de Yuriy se dirigió a la mesita de noche, tomando un frasco con un liquido amarillo claro, era aceite de oliva, un lubricante bastante eficiente, Kai dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, provocando un gemido de molestia de parte de Yuriy, se untó un poco de ese líquido sobre sus dedos para después introducir uno en la cavidad del pelirrojo el cual solto un pequeño grito al sentir ese invasor en su interior, Kai movía lentamente su dedo en el interior de Yuriy, mientras que con su otra mano continuaba masturbando al pelirrojo, Yuriy quería moverse, pero no podía hacerlo, de cierta forma eso le gustaba, total, era el regalo del peliazul o no, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un segundo invasor en su interior, pero para su deleite ya no dolía tanto como la vez anterior, el lubricante era bueno, esos dedos moviéndose ahora con más fuerza en su interior y esa mano masturbando su miembro lo estaban haciendo llegar al límite, y como si Kai supiera lo que se avecinaba soltó el miembro del pelirrojo y saco sus dedos del interior de este, Yuriy gimió en protesta, pero su protesta fue contestada con un beso de parte del bicolor, se sentía tan bien, que se dejo guiar por ese beso, el cual fue cortado por el mismo peliazul, Yuriy lo miro extrañado, a lo que Kai solo sonrío para después decirle.- Ya es hora de dejar de jugar.- Y apenas termino de decir esto, entro en la ya dilatada entrada del pelirrojo, ambos gimieron, Yuriy al sentir una deliciosa sensación recorrer su espalda, y Kai al sentir esa estrechez presionar su miembro, pocos segundos pasaron para que ambos se movieran al unísono, en un suave vaivén, con cada salida de Kai llegaba una arremetida más fuerte que la anterior, el rechinar de la cama y los gemidos combinados de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, Kai tomó de nuevo el miembro del bicolor y comenzó a masturbarlo, otra vez, de arriba abajo, jalando de vez en cuando, Yuriy no podía abrir los ojos ni siquiera, pues su visión había sido nublada por la pasión y el sudor que se habían entremezclado con sus lagrimas, era demasiado, ya no iba a aguantar por mas tiempo, así que dejo liberada su esencia, esparciéndose esta en los abdómenes de ambos, mientras que Kai también liberaba su esencia pero en el interior de este, para dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de este, tratando ambos de regularizar sus respiraciones.

* * *

Kai liberó definitivamente las muñecas de Yuriy poco después de terminar, y este se revolvió entre las sábanas, dándole la espalda a Kai, permitiéndole rodearlo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra su pecho y quitando el pañuelo que le impedía hablar.

- Kai… - empezó un tanto molesto.

- Es mejor así, créeme, nadie lo sabrá. Además, esa idea tuya de secuestrarte a mitad del torneo…-

- Sí lo sé – le interrumpió – demasiado obvio.

Kai asintió.

Yuriy besó al peliazul en silencio antes de dormir. Hubiesen continuado de esa manera durante toda la noche, pero el camino que tenían que recorrer aún era largo, así que lo mejor en ese momento era descansar.

El sonido de un camión de carga cruzando la carretera en la madrugada acompañado del canto de los grillos lo despertó.

- _Maldición – _cruzó por su pensamiento. No podía conciliar el sueño. Observó la manera tan plácida en que dormía el peliazul y no pudo evitar el preguntarse cómo era posible que el bochorno y el aire caliente de aquella habitación no le molestara, pues la única ventilación que allí había era un aparato girando con lentitud en el techo.

Reparó entonces en el detalle del baño de hielo. Si funcionó para Kai, tal vez también para él.

Se sentó en la cama, abrumado por el cansancio, cerró los ojos y prestó atención a los sonidos del silencio: los automóviles en la carretera, los grillos zumbando afuera del cuarto, los mosquitos revoloteando en su oído.

Demasiado para un día; el haberse perdido, su moto, el que Kai le cambiara los planes. Había sido algo espontáneo, le dijo para justificarse, y él se lo creyó. Inició la marcha hacia la bañera, que con suerte aún tendría hielo.

Pero solo encontró agua, y eso le bastó para acabar con ese sopor que le atormentaba desde el medio día.

La luz de la lámpara de noche iluminaba su camino de regreso. Estaba prendida desde que cayeron presa del cansancio, y ninguno de los dos pudo apagarla. Yuriy caminó hacia ella para encender la noche, pero antes que sus dedos tocaran el interruptor, su atención fue atraída por algo que se encontraba junto a la lámpara: un sobre con un sello de color rojo ya abierto y algo que parecía una cadena.

De inmediato reconoció aquellos objetos. El primero era la invitación de Kai al campeonato mundial de Beyblade, el otro, era la pieza que faltaba en su motocicleta.

Enérgico después de leerla, tomó la invitación en su mano y la arrugó, dispuesto a quemarla. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello se tranquilizó y se volvió hacia el peliazul, recordando que al día siguiente tendría un año más de vida.

- Feliz cumpleaños Kai – le dijo después de despertarlo con un beso.

-Yuriy– susurró. Intentó entonces mover las manos, pero para sorpresa suya, las tenía apresadas como hubiese hecho antes con Yuriy.

-¿Qué signific…?- Pero el chico no lo dejó continuar. - ¿con qué algo espontáneo, eh? – le reclamó mientras le mostraba los dos objetos que encontró horas antes – tenías tiempo planeando esto ¿no es así? – Kai parpadeó sorprendido antes de responder.

– Sí… en efecto. Pero debo admitir que lo de tu vehículo fue una afortunada casualidad –

- ¿y lo de las esposas también fue coincidencia? – El peliazul negó con la cabeza. Por eso había rebasado tantas veces los límites de velocidad, para hacerse del material necesario para su descabellado plan.

Yuriy volteó la cara para que Kai no viera su expresión de rabia - ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué siempre cambias los planes?

- Sabes que siempre lo hago – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – además, lo considero mi regalo de cumpleaños –

- ¿En serio? –Yuriy dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del chico, y acercándose a su rostro le dijo: - pues ahora voy a darte _mí _regalo de cumpleaños.

El peliazul no pudo objetar. Gimió complacido cuando Yuriy lo silenció con un beso.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo – exclamó para sí el chico de ojos castaños al terminar de ponerse la ropa de Kai.

- Estoy de acuerdo – le contestó – ahora suéltame.

- ¿Soltarte? Yo nunca hablé de soltarte Kai –Yuriy río por lo bajo mientras se colocaba los anteojos oscuros – con suerte alguien te encontrará cuando vengan a hacer el aseo. Mientras tanto… tomaré prestado tu auto.

- Muchacho insolente – gruñó - ¡Suéltame! –

- Lo siento, estoy retrasado por culpa tuya – le contestó en burla – si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del peliazul, el otro joven salió de la habitación y se subió al convertible, hundiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo, dejando atrás a un peliazul víctima de su propio juego, pero debía admitir también que había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida.

* * *

Bueno Gabz, espero que te haya gustado, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero que me haya salido bien.

¡FELICIDADES!

(Naru sale con gorritos de fiesta y un pastel)

¡Felices 20!

Dejen reviews.

PÓRTENSE COMO PUEDAN Y RECUERDEN, NO HAGAN NADA QUE NO HAYA HECHO YO.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
